Doctor in the games
by Moriarty2014
Summary: Authors note: This is a crossover of season five of Doctor Who and ideas from The Hunger Games Trilogy. I wrote this with a challenge in mind. To incorporate Doctor who into the story plot of The hunger Games without changing both the outcome of the books and important moments in the trilogy. The start of the story takes place in the 42nd Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is a crossover of season five of Doctor Who and ideas from The Hunger Games Trilogy. I wrote this with a challenge in mind. To incorporate Doctor who into the story plot of The hunger Games without changing both the outcome of the books and important moments in the trilogy. The start of the story takes place in the 42nd Hunger Games. This is my first Fan Fiction and Matt Smith shall forever be known as the Doctor to me. I don't own The Hunger Games or Doctor Who. - Moriarty

**Chapter 1**

As the Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS he causally remarked, "Would you look at that!" "What are you talking about?" said Amy, her red hair swing behind her as she appeared behind him. "Why aren't we in Paris?" Asked Rory. "Maybe we are, did you consider that Rory?" Replied the Doctor, turning around. It was then that the spear imbedded it's self into the TARDIS. "Right, back inside!" Yelled the Doctor. As he closed the door another spear was imbedded in the TARDIS. "So, definitely not Paris?" "No Amy, this is definitely not Paris." Said the Doctor as he walked past her. **_BOOM!_** "What the hell was that?" "That Rory was a canon." Said the Doctor. "Cannon? Why on earth is there a cannon? " "Well Rory, I can imagine a number of reasons that there is a cannon outside, most probably it's shooting at us!" As the Doctor fiddled around with the controls Rory asked, "What are you doing Doctor?" "I'm going to transport us around two hundred meters to the west, there's a small clearing on a cliff." "Why?" Asked Amy. "Ever heard of the phrase, 'Knowledge was found by the curious'?" The Doctor replied. "Yeah, but what about the phrase, 'Curiosity killed the cat'?" Rory asked. "To be honest Rory, I'm not much of a cat person."

**…****..**

"Right you two, stay here, don't leave the TARDIS and don't touch anything." "Where are you going Doctor?" Amy asked. "I'm going to find out what's going on." He replied. After Walking through the forest for ten minutes the Doctor stopped. "You know, it's not polite to follow people." He called. "Come on, let's not play this game!" After hearing nothing but silence he continued. "Right then if that's how you want it. You there, little girl behind the rocks show yourself!" It was then she clambered out from behind the rocks. She looked around fourteen and had long brown hair with green eyes. She also had a small knife in her hand. "How do I know you're not a mutt?" She asked. "What's a mutt?" The Doctor asked. "What's a- what District are you from?" She asked. "I'm not from a District. And you didn't answer my question." Said the Doctor. "Mutt's are creatures bred by the capitol to-" She began "Genetics! When will people learn nothing good happens when you mess with genetics!" The Doctor said each word with a hit against a tree. As the Doctor turned to face her, he saw her on the ground. As he rushed over to her he saw that she was having trouble focusing on him. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began to examine her. "You're severely dehydrated, when was the last time you had a drink?" She only mumbled something in response before she passed out. "Come on then, let's get you to the TARDIS." And with that the Doctor slung her over his shoulder and began jogging to the TARDIS.

**…****..**

Vern helms was a rarity. In a city where the most outrageous alterations were seen as an improvement, the fact that all he did was dye his hair powder blue would be looked down upon if it wasn't for his position. He already believed he was perfect and the subtle signs of aging were a testament to his experience; after all he had been the one to design some of the most entertaining arenas yet. "Where did she go?" He asked. As head game maker, it was his responsibility to make the games enjoyable for the capital. And losing a tribute was not part of that. "I don't know sir". Said a capital attendant. "That man was carrying her, and then they both disappeared, but her tracker's still working." "Well find her!" Vern yelled. Snow would have his head for this. He had executed his predecessor because he found the games 'Dull'. This would be intolerable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Robyn opened her eyes all she could see was flaming red hair. "Where am I? She asked. "Calm down sweetheart, you're on the TARDIS. What's your name?" The redhead asked. "Robyn." "Well Robyn, my name is Amy and this is Rory." She gestured to the man beside her. "Do you mind telling us what you were doing out there?" She seemed nice. "Where's the other man, the one I was following?" Robyn asked. "Oh, you mean the Doctor. I don't know where he's gone actually." Said Amy. "Where are you from Robyn? Asked Amy. "District five. Where are you two from?" Robyn replied. **_BOOM!_** "Oh, I hope that wasn't Travis." Robyn said. "What do you mean Robyn?" Amy asked. "A tribute just died. That's why the cannon went off." "Well we're from a place called England." Rory said trying to lighten the mood. "England? I've never heard of that place." Robyn said. "well I've never heard of District five. What about you Amy?" Asked Rory. "Yes." She whispered. "Wait, what?" Rory asked. "Amy, could I borrow you for moment?" The Doctor's voice came from the library. "Sure Doctor, just a sec!" She called back. "Now Amy!" And with a last curious glance at Robyn, Amy went to the Doctor. "Are you hungry Robyn?" Rory asked. "Starving, but that's not new." "Well, I'm sure the Doctor has something. We'll see if I can find something for you." The Doctor was waiting in the library. As Amy approached he said. "What did you mean yes?" "I'm sorry Doctor?" She asked. "You said yes you know of a place called District five, but I can't find a thing pertaining to it anywhere!" The Doctor yelled, gesturing to the shelves behind him. He grabbed her by the shoulders, his eyes searching her own. "What is it you know? What aren't you telling me?" "Just what Robyn said reminded me of something, that's all." She replied. "Okay, Robyn's her name." Said the Doctor, releasing Amy. "What did she remind you of Amy?" "A book I once read." She said. "Book? What book?" Asked the Doctor. Amy replied. "A series actually, called The Hunger Games." "Robyn, Rory come her please!" Called the Doctor. He smiled when they entered, sandwiches in their hands. "Take a seat Robyn." The Doctor began. "Now I don't know if you realize this, but we're not from around here." "Why do they call you the Doctor?" Robyn cut in. "Because I help people." "But what's your name?" "It's just the Doctor. Robyn, I need you to pay attention. Do you know anything about the hunger games?"

**…****..**

"Right!" The Doctor Yelled bursting out of the TARDIS. "I want to speak to the person in charge, now!" "Who are you talking to Doctor?" Amy asked. "The ones in charge around here, haven't you seen the cameras? There watching us." In the control room an attendant called for Vern. "Sir, we've found her!" Vern came over to the screen. "Who is that man and how did he get into my games?" He asked. "I don't know sir." Replied the attendant. "But he's asking for you." "Patch me through." Said helms. "Tributes please identify yourselves." The voice seemed to come from all around them. As the Doctor spun around he saw it, a projection of a man's head. "I'm the Doctor. And who are you?" "My name is Vern helms, I'm the Head Gamemaker." Said the projection. In the control room, the attendant asked "Did he just say he's a doctor?" "No. He called himself 'The Doctor' ". Cornelius snow's voice came from the doorway. "Vice-president." "Not now Vern, I'm most interested to talk to this Doctor."

**…****..**

"Now hang on a minute, what happened to the other guy?" Asked the Doctor as Snow's head replaced Vern's. "May I enquire how you managed to infiltrate this arena Doctor?" "I used a police phone box. Where's the other guy?" The Doctor replied. "Vern is otherwise engaged and you will address me by my title." Said Snow. "And what is your title?" Asked the Doctor. "I am the vice-president of Panem." Snow hissed. "Really only a vice –president? I thought I was more important than that." The Doctor quipped. "Goodnight Doctor." Said Snow before turning the projection off. It was then the Doctor felt the sting in his neck and the ground rushed to meet him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Rory slowly became conscious, he looked around. He was handcuffed and lying in a cell without any kind of furniture. There wasn't even a toilet, just a small grate to a drain. The Doctor was sitting in a corner, twiddling his thumbs through his handcuffs. "Good your awake!" he said. "God, I feel like I was hit by a truck." Said Rory as he winced. "Hang on a second, where's Amy?" "They took her a while ago Rory. Upon hearing this, Rory slammed himself into the metal bars, calling for Amy. "Clam down Rory, I still have my sonic screwdriver. I'll have us out of here in a moment but you have to do as I say." Said the Doctor. "Okay Doctor, what do you want me to do?" "Hold out your hands." Rory did as he was told. And then the Doctor began coughing. "Are you okay Doctor?" He asked. "I'm fine Rory keep your hands there." After around a minute of coughing, a small metal cylinder coated in slime fell into Rory's hands. "You swallowed your screwdriver?" Rory asked. "Only way to smuggle it in." The Doctor replied. "Hand it here Rory." Within a minute the Doctor had removed their handcuffs and opened the cell door. "That's odd." He muttered. "What is it Doctor?" Asked Rory. "Nothing, just that something doesn't feel right. It's too easy." "Come on Doctor, let's find Amy." Said Rory. They jogged down the corridor, prisoners crying out to be released. "Can't we help them Doctor? Asked Rory. "No, if I'm correct about what this world is we'll cause more trouble then we already have. He replied. "What do you mean Doctor?" "I'll explain on the TARDIS." At last they found her. She was strapped to the wall, her head resting almost peacefully against her shoulder. "What have they done to her?" Rory asked once they had freed her. "Minor electrical shocks to her brain. She's breathing but she'll be out for a while." The Doctor replied. "Hello Doctor." Snow hissed. The Doctor spun around. "Who are your friends?" He said nodding to the two guards flanking Snow. "They are peacekeepers. That screwdriver of yours is a remarkable piece of technology, unlocking the cell door like that." Before the Doctor could reply, he saw one of the peacekeepers raise his gun and for the second time, felt a sting in his neck and the ground came rushing up to meet him.

**…****..**

The Doctor was chained to Amy and Rory. He felt the soft carpet underneath him and looking up he found Snow looking at him. He realized he must be in some sort of office. "Where are we Snow?" Asked the Doctor. "In the prison warden's office. He was kind enough to let me use it. Now Doctor, I would love to talk but I feel in would be more polite to wait for your companions to wake up." After an hour of waiting, Snow said. "You know I have a theory on why the knockout drug doesn't affect you for as long as your companions." The Doctor just glared at him. "After we knocked you out the first time, we took your DNA and ran some tests. The results were very interesting, according to which you're not human. In fact we have no idea what you are. Do you know what I think Doctor? I think you're not from this planet." Amy and Rory began to stir. It was then the Doctor noticed his screwdriver on the desk. "Finally you're awake. The Doctor and I were getting better acquainted." Said Snow. "Where's Robyn?" Asked the Doctor. "Ah yes, I'm afraid she was executed for treason. The same thing will happen to you." "She was just a little girl!" Yelled the Doctor as Amy gasped. Snow stood up calmly. "Yes Doctor. But in a game of chess, sometimes you need to sacrifice a pawn. The question is Doctor, do you want to play? Keep in mind that her family and friends are pieces too." They were all standing now. Then the Doctor saw the hovercraft out the window. He estimated that if he was to jump out the window in around 9.5 seconds it would be close enough not to cause injury when he would land on it. "You know Snow; I'm more of a checkers fan." Said the Doctor. He was suddenly charging at Snow, knocking him over. Amy and Rory were being dragged behind him. The Doctor snatched up his screwdriver before jumping out the open window, Amy and Rory screaming for dear life.


End file.
